


The Virtue's in the Verse

by goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople



Series: Dennigail [7]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Clothed Sex, Dad Dennis Reynolds, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Erotica, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Platonic Life Partners, Polyandry, Romance, Safer Sex, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople/pseuds/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople
Summary: "Your body lies upon the sheetsOf paper in words so sweetI can't say the wordsSo I wrote you into my verseNow you'll live through the agesI can feel your pulse in the pagesI have written you downNow you will live foreverAnd all the world will read youAnd you will live forever"- Bastille, "Poet"





	The Virtue's in the Verse

"What time is Abby coming over?" Mandy asks Dennis as she changes into her nightgown.

"I told her to come over around eight, after Brian's in bed and hopefully asleep, so she should be here any minute."

"I'm excited," Mandy says as she climbs into bed. "You know, I used to write, as well."

"Really?" Dennis asks with a smile, surprised to just be learning of this now.

Mandy smiles as she elaborates, "Yeah. I never wrote erotica, though. I used to write adventures, mostly. Quests and mysteries and hunts, that sort of thing."

"That's so cool," Dennis says, genuinely charmed. "Do you still have any of the stories?"

"Probably in my parents' attic somewhere. Maybe we could visit them next weekend. My mom called me yesterday saying she misses Brian."

"Aww, that's sweet. We haven't seen them since we broke up, though. Do they know?"

Mandy bites her lip. Her answer must be obvious in her lack of one, but she's saved from continuing the conversation when Dennis's phone receives Abby's text: I'm here :)

"We're coming back to this," Dennis says as he leaves their bedroom to answer the front door. Why wouldn't Mandy have told her parents by now? "Hey, baby," Dennis greets with a smile as he opens the door.

"Hey, Dennis," Abby cheerfully returns.

"Come on into our room," Dennis says as he shuts and locks the door. "Mandy and I are excited to hear your story."

"I'm excited to read it to you guys," Abby says as she follows Dennis to the master bedroom. "You told her what I told you about it, right?"

"What, that it's about your night with Braden?"

"Yeah."

Dennis nods as he opens the bedroom door and sits down at the head of the bed, his back against the headboard. "Yep. I told Mandy about our polyandrous arrangement."

Abby smiles at Mandy as she sits at the foot of the bed, facing the former couple. "Cool. Um, I haven't proofread this or shared it with anyone else, so forgive any errors." She clears her throat, then reads with confident clarity and a calm cadence that suits the cozy room, illuminated only by the dim glow of the bedside lamps which provide enough light for Abby to read by, but are also sufficiently lacking in wattage that one could easily fall asleep, "I was excited for my sleepover with Braden, but nervous about meeting his mom. He had invited me to his house for dinner Saturday night. Apparently, dinner had been his mom's suggestion. I wondered as I drove to his house what he'd told her about me. Presumably, he hadn't mentioned the threesomes."

"Oh?" Mandy interrupts, curious and surprised.

"Oh." Abby looks expectantly at Dennis. "You, uh... You didn't tell her?"

Dennis shrugs. "It never came up."

Abby snickers. "Well, of course it wouldn't come up. You didn't mention it when you told her about our arrangement, though?"

"No, I didn't." Dennis turns his head to meet Mandy's eyes. "Mandy, I had a threesome with Abby and Braden when I first met him at their student lounge, and then I had another threesome with them six days ago. Now, please continue, Abby."

Abigail snickers again as she rolls her eyes and smirks at Dennis. "Okay, let's see... Presumably, he hadn't mentioned the threesomes. I wondered if he'd mentioned that I had a boyfriend. I parked behind the lone car in their driveway and walked up to their front door to ring the doorbell. I was greeted by a very attractive blonde woman who bore a striking resemblance to Braden, but looked barely old enough to be his mom."

"Guess it runs in the family," Dennis mutters with an amused smirk.

Abigail snickers before continuing: ""You must be Abigail," the woman cheerfully greeted with a warm smile. "I'm Braden's mom, Amanda.""

"Oh, we have the same name," Mandy remarks with mild amusement.

"Oh yeah," Abigail smiles as she glances up at Mandy. "Amanda led me past the staircase that presumably ascended to the bedrooms into her bright, spacious kitchen. Dark grey grout separated wide white tiles on the floor, but there was no wall separating the kitchen from the living room, which was furnished with three plush, beige couches surrounding a wooden coffee table. Two of the couches had two seats, and the one that had three seats faced a wall-mounted television above a fireplace. The laminate flooring was a shade or two lighter than the coffee table, as the walls were than the couches.

"Braden, your friend's here!" Amanda called.

"I'll be right down!" came Braden's response from upstairs, followed very shortly after by rapid footsteps upon the carpeted stairs. "Hey, Abby!" he greeted with a smile as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Abby, why don't you take a seat," Amanda instructed. "Braden, would you mind setting the table and getting drinks? Dinner's almost ready."

Braden and I did as we were instructed. A few minutes later, Amanda set down our steaming plates of spaghetti before us." Abigail looks up at Dennis when she hears him chuckle. "What? What's so funny?"

"My buddies and I once tied a waiter's shoes together at this fancy Italian restaurant back in Philly and he spilled spaghetti all over himself," Dennis explains, grinning and chuckling softly.

"I thought you said it was your sister who did that?" Mandy says, looking curiously at Dennis.

"Right, whatever," Dennis dismisses with a shrug. "Anyway, sorry for interrupting, Abby. Please continue."

Abigail laughs. "That's awful. Anyway... Um, let's see, we enjoyed the meal, talked about school... This stuff's kinda mundane... Okay, I'll skip to after we finished dinner and Braden and I were in his room.

"Um, do you want to play X-box or something?" Braden asked, gesturing towards the entertainment unit facing the foot of his bed.

I sat down on his bed and held his gaze, his enchanting irises slowly succumbing to the intense blackness of his pupils as I bit my lip and began to inch the frilled skirt of my pale yellow dress up painstakingly slowly.

He gulped nervously. The room was so quiet that even I could hear his thunderous heartbeat.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked with a coy smile. "We've done stuff before."

"Never - Ne - Never alone, though."

"So? You can do anything you want to me now. Dennis isn't here to stop you from eating my pussy," I said with a grin as I finally spread my legs and lifted my skirt, letting it pool just above my hips." Abigail continues reading in spite of Dennis's snickering at his mention. "I laid down and pulled my dress up to my underarms, exposing my breasts. The slight coolness of the room caused my nipples to peak towards the ceiling.

"God, you're so fucking hot," Braden breathed as he undid his belt and just as quickly shed his jeans, underwear, t-shirt, and socks. He climbed onto his bed and finished undressing me, tossing my dress onto the floor. He straddled my hips and bent his head down to suck on my breasts, at first alternating between them before squishing them together to take both in his mouth. He sucked hard, flicking his tongue across my nipples. He drifted one hand down to easily slip two fingers inside me. He moaned when he felt how wet I was. He managed to fit a third finger in and thrust all of them smoothly, which surprised me."

"Well, he's a much thinner and smaller person than me, so I guess it makes sense," Dennis remarks.

"That's true," Abby agrees with a shrug. "Um... Oh, okay, here we are: "Oh!" I gasped as I tightened a hand in his sandy blond hair. "Oh, fuck... Braden, please... Please, baby..." I implored breathily as I urged him downward with the hand that I had in his hair. "Be a good boy and eat my fucking pussy," I panted as I pushed on his head." Abby glances up from her story to look at Mandy when she hears her whimper. "What is it, Mandy?"

Mandy swallows nervously. "Um, it's... It's just really hot," she admits quietly before biting her lip.

"Yeah?" Abby grins. "Thanks. Um, feel free to, uh... If you want to... Um, just... don't be shy, I guess is what I'm trying to say, you know?"

Mandy blushes and smiles shyly. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind."

Abigail giggles softly before returning to her story: "He complied, relinquishing my breasts to slide down my body. It wasn't yet dark, but the day was overcast and his curtains were drawn, and neither of us had turned on the light. He spread me apart with his fingers as he finally tasted me. He glanced up at me as I smiled down at him, my hand still in his hair.

"That feels nice, baby," I murmured as I gazed into the illusion of his innocence, his green eyes glittering in the grey dusk seeping in around the edges of his curtains." 

"That's beautiful," Dennis murmurs from his casual pose on the bed, his back slouched against the headboard and his cheek resting on the knuckles of his fist, his elbow resting in the palm of his other hand.

Abigail pauses for a moment to smile warmly at him in response to the compliment. "The expression in his wide eyes communicated that his sole focus in this moment was my pleasure. I was all that mattered. I tossed my head back onto the pillow in bliss as he ran his tongue throughout my sex, all over and inside it. When I glanced down again and met the heat in his eyes, mine squeezed shut as I shuddered in ecstasy, pulling hard on his hair and smothering him with the paradise pouring forth from my body."

"Hmm."

"What?" Abigail asks Dennis.

"I think I know what you were going for, and it's pretty hot, don't get me wrong, but do you know what "purple prose" is?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"It's good!" Dennis assures hastily. "I'd just suggest editing the diction in the last line there. "Pouring" is good; it's vivid. "Paradise" might be better suited to describing the feeling of your orgasm in your head, though; it's a bit much for describing the physical orgasm itself."

Abby nods. "Yeah, I see what you're saying. I was going for a bit of an alliteration."

"I thought you might've been. Anyway, sorry for interrupting," Dennis says.

"It's fine. I appreciate the feedback." She smiles as she returns to where she left off in her story: "He lifted his face from between my thighs and crawled up my body to kiss me hard, his mouth slick against mine.

I moaned at the taste of myself on his tongue as it filled my senses. I smiled warmly at him when he finally sat back on my thighs. "Mmm... How do you want me to return the favour?" I asked as I trailed a finger along his toned, slender thigh.

"Um... I'm not sleeping with anyone else, so... could I just fuck you like this?" he asked, glancing down at his bare cock.

"Um... No. Sorry. It's kind of the only rule Dennis has for me, and I think it makes sense."

Braden nodded. "It does. I don't mind the feeling of condoms, anyway. I just wanted to, um..." He blushed slightly as he admitted quietly, "I just wanted to feel a bit closer to you. I think barebacking's inherently more intimate."

"It is," I agreed. "Creampies are, as well."

"Ugh, I hate that word. It sounds too... comical to be intimate, but yeah, you're right, they totally are."

"Though, maybe that's all the more reason to use protection... We want to just keep this casual, right?"

Braden nodded, but it looked to me like he was doing so more in resignation than in agreement. "Right," he murmured as he got up to retrieve a condom and put it on. He got back onto the bed and guided himself inside me with one hand as he supported his weight with the other. We both gasped when he entered me. "You're so tight," he gasped as he began to fuck me.

"Well, you guys have been making much more use of my ass lately," I quipped.

Braden snickered. "I'm serious, Abby. I think this is the tightest pussy I've ever fucked. Hell, it's probably tighter than half the asses I've fucked."

"Jesus, how much of a slut are you?" I teased with some genuine curiosity.

Braden laughed as sweat began to bead on his smooth, soft skin. "I do alright. I don't really keep track, but I've had a few serious relationships and I'm obviously not averse to casual stuff. Jesus, how the hell do I not remember you being this tight?"

"Maybe it's because you're not distracted by some hot DILF," I teased."

"DILF?" Mandy asks.

"Dad I'd like to fuck," Dennis explains.

Mandy laughs. "Wow. That's what you are, huh?"

"Apparently," Dennis laughs as he shrugs.

"Oh, you are," Abby assures with a wink. "Braden laughed breathily. "I don't think I'm gonna last long this time," he panted as he picked up his pace.

"Kiss me," I panted as I reached up to pull him down to me by his sweaty shoulders.

He moaned loudly as he shoved his tongue down my throat and hammered his hips against mine before stilling deep inside me. He kissed me passionately until his cock finally stopped pulsing.

I could feel the warmth and force of his orgasm despite the condom, and I moaned softly at the intimate feeling. His soft, wet lips gently left mine only when he softened and slipped out of me."

"Fuck," Mandy moans quietly.

Dennis glances at Abby, who's biting her lip and grinning at Mandy. Although he doesn't think Abby's quite ready for anything like a threesome with another woman, the expression on her face suggests that she'd probably be down for what he's about to do. He instinctively covers his mouth with his fingers a bit due to the reservations that he harbours slightly as he turns to look at Mandy. He meets her pleading eyes and commands in a sultry murmur behind the shutter of his hand, "Touch yourself for Abby." He grins behind his hand as both women gasp and whimper softly. "Look at her as you do it."

Mandy slips her hand beneath her nightgown as she bites her lip and looks into Abby's gleaming eyes. She blushes slightly as Abby's smile widens. "Mmm!" she whimpers. She pants as she uses her arousal to lubricate her clit, rubbing herself vigorously as she gazes into the young woman's eyes.

"Yeah, that's a good girl," Dennis murmurs. "Always so beautifully obedient. You remember the night you were washing dishes at the kitchen sink after you'd put Brian to bed? You remember how I just lifted your skirt up and took you from behind?"

Mandy moans and smiles at the memory, tossing her head back and allowing her eyes to close. "And you told me to just - Fuck - to just keep washing the dishes as you fucked me. You pulled on my hair and growled into my ear that I wasn't done washing when I dared to stop as I came hard all over your cock."

"Fuck," Abby moans quietly.

Dennis grins at Abigail and nods. He looks back over at Mandy as she moans loudly, the slick sounds beneath the covers clear and pronounced.

"Ohhhh fuuuuuuck!" Mandy whines as she comes, shuddering and whimpering her way through her orgasm. She slowly opens her eyes as she pants in laboured breaths and abandons her soaking genitals. She smiles coyly and the colour in her face deepens as she meets Abigail's eyes again.

"Wow," Abby breathes in awe. "I'm not even into chicks, but even I've gotta say that was insanely hot."

"I'll say," Dennis agrees, grinning.

"Um, you can... y'know... if you want to, as well," Abigail says to Dennis.

"Oh, I'm not hard."

"Oh."

Dennis laughs. "You sound disappointed."

"Well... my story didn't arouse you?"

"Oh, it did."

"But not physically?"

"I deliberately kept myself soft."

"You can do that?"

"Yep. I'm in perfect control of my body at all times," he boasts.

"Why, though? Why'd you want to stay soft?"

Dennis scoffs. "You kidding? If I'd let myself get hard, I would've just jumped one of you."

"One of us?" Abby asks with a withering glare.

"You! I would've jumped you, of course," Dennis quickly amends.

Abby laughs. "It's fine. Hell, I was this close to jumping Mandy," Abby jokes as she winks at her.

Mandy giggles as her blush returns.

"Well, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the story," Abby says, smiling. "I'm thinking of giving it to Braden for his birthday. I might edit it a bit first."

"Oh," Dennis says in surprise. "His birthday's coming up?"

"Yep. He'll be nineteen on Wednesday. A bunch of us are gonna take him out for pizza. He has no idea. He thinks it's just gonna be Devon taking him to dinner, but we've arranged a surprise party with his mom at his place and everything."

"That's awesome," Dennis smiles. "I'd kind of like to do something for him, as well."

"Awww, he'd love that," Abby beams.

"You know, one of our regulars came in on the weekend and she got to telling me about all the cool shit her business does for birthdays. Do you think he'd be into something like that?"

"Something like what?" Abby asks.

"Oh, she owns a sex club."

Abby's eyes widen. "You're kidding. That's so cool! What kind of stuff do they do there?"

"I'm guessing you've never been to one. There's no alcohol there, so you guys should have no trouble getting in, but you'll still have to bring IDs to prove you're at least eighteen. The staff keep an eye on things, and these places tend to be well-staffed. Consent is hugely important, but you can consent to be blindfolded and had by strangers or whatever, in which case they'll put a tag or a sticker or something on you."

"What's the cool birthday shit?" Abby asks, intrigued.

"Oh!" Dennis laughs. "So, apparently, depending on what you're into, at this club they can tie you to the ceiling and people can beat you like a human piñata, or you could get dressed entirely in icing and have people lick it off you, or you could lay on one of their tarps and have candle wax dripped on you - The list goes on for about another mile."

"Damn. That sounds awesome," Abby grins.

"Yeah? You think he'd like that? I'm not working next Saturday."

"I'll tell him to keep that night open, then," Abby says, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Context/ references:  
> https://youtu.be/7HDDKcu7d1E
> 
> https://youtu.be/risytmIwWTE


End file.
